Hera
by Firerra
Summary: [NejiTen] Hera, the Queen of the Gods. Powerful, dominant, strong, agressive, possesive, protective, vicious and vengeful. The perfect mix of Tenten and Neji.


_Hera is the most beautiful Greek Goddess, even more so than Aphrodite, as well as the queen of the Gods. Vicious, powerful, dominant, aggressive and unforgiving, she would fit Tenten perfectly. Don't you think? I also played her in my 7th grade play; my teacher said the role fit! Yay! So this is dedicated to Mr. Hurst, the teacher I miss terribly._

**

* * *

Hera**

_She killed with a vengeance, she protected fiercely. Her possessiveness was strong._

_She fought like she was burning, her temper was like flame. She loved with fire in her heart._

_She moved like she could fly, she maneuvered herself like the breeze. She ran like she was wind._

_She strived for more, she aspired for the best. She would get what she wanted._

_She kept her fears hidden, her tears were locked up inside. To him only had she cried._

_She loved with her whole soul, she gave anything she could. She would be his if he wanted._

She had been with him on all his missions; she wouldn't let him go without her. She had trouble breathing if he wasn't safe by her side, if she didn't feel his heartbeat nearby. She couldn't sleep if she wasn't sure she would be able to protect him in her arms. Tenten had saved him from the verge of insanity, from his emotional distress of being bound and caged. She had chased all his fears away and held him like a mother would, with more love than a mother could give. She had banished his haunting fear of being controlled, and had told him she would never leave. She would keep him safe from anything, she would fight it off. That's why she trains so hard. So that she could protect. He was her everything. She would give anything for him. Neji knew.

_She is naturally stubborn, strong willed, feisty and cunning. It's how he likes it._

She glided through the trees, sliding her body along the forest shrubbery. She spotted her prey, and took deadly aim. He saw his, he felt her presence shifting. He knew when her next move would be. It was like a dance they performed. Intricate weaving movements flowing through their bodies, interlacing each other, each grew stronger together. He knew what she would do, and he knew she knew. He smirked, sure that what she would do he could best; oh how wrong he was. She surprised him, and he laughed for the first time in countless years. She knew, he knew; they were the only ones for one another. Since they had heard their hearts cries, they had never been apart, he had made sure.

_He is naturally possessive, proud, arrogant, and a genius. It's how she likes it._

He once saw her in another's arms, and he flew into a fit of utter jealousy, and rage. He felt lost, like his world was going to break and shatter into dust. Like his heart had been torn and impaled in a series of anger unleashed. Sorrow and anguish, grief and hatred forcing him into a state of abandonment. But he held his emotions in, and watched on with a marble expression plastered upon his face, and waited. When Sasuke let go of Tenten, Neji let out a breath he never knew he was holding. Then he stayed till Sasuke was out of sight, and turned his back to her when he was gone. She saw him, he could sense her distress, he assumed the worst; that she had left him, and had accused and avoided her immediately. For too long had the two despaired alone, until Tenten drew the line. At his apartment had she approached him, so he couldn't get away and explained what had occurred nearly a month ago. She told him everything; how she loved him so, and how she would die for him. After which, he snapped. So many days, hours, and minutes had he spent alone, lost in his mixed emotions and desires. In his missions without her, in the horrid tasks he had to do while spinning in a disarray. He wanted to lose himself to his joy, and he wanted to lose himself in her. She knew, and she let him, both knowing they belonged to each other now. And him knowing he would never lose her.

_To her; he is sweet, protective, powerful and hers. To him; she is loving, strong, giving and his. Neither Neji nor Tenten would have it any other way._


End file.
